


The Omega Lantern

by captain_britain



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hal Jordan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Kyle Rayner, Omegas are intersex, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_britain/pseuds/captain_britain
Summary: Kyle has a problem. Not only has his medical leave on Earth for his Heat been cancelled, but also the only Alpha currently stationed on Oa who could help him through his Heat is Hal Jordan, aka the man Kyle has a crush on. Kyle has to either work up the nerve to ask Hal to share his Heat with him or risk serious health problems, but perhaps this could lead to something more between the two Lanterns.A series of chronological episodes that tell the story of Kyle and Hal's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1: Heat, Part 1

Kyle Rayner had a problem. His request for a week’s leave on Earth had been denied. Normally this would simply be annoying but, in this case, it was potentially life-threatening. Soranik had been able to get him a week’s medical leave from routine Corps duties so, barring any universe-ending events, Kyle would be able to hole up in his quarters to deal with his little problem. Kyle grimaced; medical leave would have been more than enough if he had thought to bring the means to deal with his problem with him to Oa. If Kyle was stuck on Oa with no way of getting to his supplies on Earth, then there was only one person on the entire planet who could help him. 

Hal Jordan’s balcony came into view below him, and Kyle slowed his descent to land and peer through the glass door to Hal’s living room. Hal was sitting cross-legged on the sofa in nothing but his boxers. He was eating some kind of dry cereal out of a shallow bowl in his lap with what appeared to be a fork, and his hair was sticking up on one side. It looked, for all intents and purposes, like Hal had just gotten out of bed. Hal’s appearance wouldn’t have been surprising if not for the fact that it was roughly four in the afternoon. Kyle knocked on the glass door, and Hal looked up from the book he was reading, his fork hanging frozen midway between the bowl and his mouth. Hal grinned and jerked his head in a gesture that meant ‘come in.’

“What’s up, kiddo?” he said as Kyle slid the glass door shut behind him and sat in the armchair next to the sofa.

“Not much.” 

Kyle instantly regretted his response. He was about to ask Hal for a massive favor. A favor that would forever change his and Hal’s relationship whether Hal agreed to help him or not, and Kyle couldn’t even admit he needed help?! God, Kyle thought, why does this have to be so embarrassing?!

Silence stretched between the two Lanterns as Kyle mentally berated himself, broken only by Hal crunching on his cereal.

“So,” Hal said slowly after a long moment. “Did you come ‘round to hang out, or did you need something, or…” Hal trailed off, obviously leaving room for Kyle to interject.

“I have a problem,” Kyle blurted out.

Hal raised an eyebrow and set his book aside, his expression going tense. “Oh?”

“My leave on Earth got denied.”

“Oh,” this time Hal’s tone was nonchalant, and he visibly relaxed. “Well that sucks, but-”

“And I’m going into Heat.”

Hal froze, his eyes going sharp and focused. “You’re what?”

Kyle shifted restlessly in his seat. “I’m going into Heat in the next couple of days. I was going to go back to Earth to - ah - deal with it, but now my leave has been cancelled and I don’t have any supplies here, so I’m in danger of going into-”

“Pheromone Shock,” Hal finished, remembering his adolescent health classes. 

“Yeah,” Kyle finished lamely, his hands twisting in his lap. “I tried explaining the situation and got put on medical leave, but…” Kyle trailed off. 

“That doesn’t solve your problem,” Hal concluded. He took another bite of his cereal, and said, ‘So what do you want me to do?”

Kyle’s eyes darted around the room. “Ah - well - it’s, uh, it’s not supposed to start for a couple of days, and I was hoping that you’d, uh, help?”

“What, like extract my hormones for injection? Sure, I’d be happy-”

“No, uh, not like that,” Kyle said quickly. “Hormone injections take a long time to synthesize, and the Guardians took so long to get back to me about whether or not I’d get leave that there, uh, isn’t enough time to make them. Plus, hormone injections don’t prevent the symptoms of Heat, like dehydration and exhaustion, and that’s what kills us.”

“So even if there was time to make an injection you’d still need someone with you to make sure you didn’t die.” Hal put his bowl down on the coffee table and scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Why me?” he asked.

“Guy and John are both off planet. Hal, you’re literally the only human Alpha on Oa. I wouldn’t ask if I had any other choice, and it’s not like it has to mean anything. I know you’re with Carol, but-”

“I’m not.”

“What?”

“I’m not with Carol,” Hal cleared his throat. “I’m not with Carol. Right now. We broke up.”

Kyle blinked and savagely crushed the hope that bloomed in his chest before it could be seen in his eyes. “Oh, he said. “Uh, well, it still doesn’t have to mean anything. You know I couldn’t ask if I had any other choice.”

Yeah, thought Hal, that was the problem. “You don’t have an Alpha back home that’s gonna get all jealous?”

The tips of Kyle’s ears went pink. “Uh, no, I never, uh, never had an Alpha.”

Hal blinked. “You’ve never had an Alpha?!”

“It’s not that weird!” Kyle defended, the tips of his ears going a deeper red. “All of my partners were either Beta or Null, and they make toys now,” Kyle’s flush had spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“So why don’t you use one of those then?”

“Funnily enough, sex toys were not at the top of my packing list when I got deployed!”

“Let me get this straight,” Hal said, holding up a hand. “You’ve never had an Alpha, and your first time being with an Alpha is going to be during a Heat. Jesus, kid, you think this is a good idea?!”

“What else am I supposed to do?!” Kyle was nearly shouting. “Yeah, I fucked up. I get that, but this is literally the only option I have. This is my last resort; I’m begging you here, Hal. Will you help me or not?”

Hal opened his mouth to answer and paused. Kyle was essentially asking Hal to spend a week fucking him into a mattress and, though Kyle insisted it didn’t matter, Hal knew that their relationship would change drastically if he said yes. Would Hal even be able to look at Kyle after his Heat? What if he made a mistake and ended up bonding the two of them for life? What if he lost control and hurt Kyle? This was a terrible idea no matter how Hal looked at it but, as he watched Kyle shift uncomfortably in the silence, Hal realized that, while the situation might be awkward for him, it was almost certainly life or death for Kyle. If Hal said no, then Kyle would have to try to get through his Heat by himself, and that was never a good idea. The kid needed Hal’s help.

Hal grimaced. Perhaps he should stop thinking of Kyle as ‘the kid’ if he was going to do this. “Yeah Kyle,” Hal finally said. “I’ll help you.”

Kyle practically melted into the armchair. “God, thank you, Hal. I already have food and stuff in my apartment, so I’ll just, uh, call you? When it, uh, starts in a couple days?”

Hal nodded as Kyle stood up and backed towards the balcony. “Sounds good.”

“Ok, uh, I’ll, uh, see you, then!” With that, Kyle backed onto the balcony, shut the door after him, and took off with a small wave to Hal.

* * *

Kyle was sweating when he woke up two days after his conversation with Hal. He knew that he needed to call the other Lantern as the onset of his Heat couldn’t be more than a few hours away but, as he reached for his Ring, Kyle found himself nervous about speaking to Hal. What if he changed his mind? What if he was busy? What if Kyle’s disheveled, sweaty appearance turned Hal off so much that he couldn’t perform? What if Kyle managed to do or say something that made things awkward between the two of them?

All these concerns may have been petty, but they consumed Kyle’s mind enough that he left his ring on his bedside table and walked into his bathroom without calling Hal. Kyle scrubbed a towel across his face before turning his shower on to its coldest setting. He stripped off his boxers, already feeling uncomfortably moist in his nether regions. The cold water relieved the heat that was prickling under his skin, though Kyle knew the relief was temporary.

Kyle wasn’t unprepared when it came to his Heat, despite the fact that his recent scramble to find a partner claimed otherwise. His quarters were already stocked with high calorie rations. They weren’t particularly appetizing, but they were quick to prepare and filling, in their own way. Kyle preferred to get through his Heats alone with a knotting toy and a bottle of synthetic hormones. If he had a partner they were just there to keep him fed and hydrated but, with no toys and no synthetic hormones, Kyle was forced to resort to more drastic measures. 

Perhaps Kyle was being too harsh. It was no great hardship to spend his Heat with Hal. The older man was handsome and strong, and Kyle’s squishy Omega center that he did his best to suppress continuously whispered to him that Hal was an Alpha who could take care of Kyle. In his most private moments, Kyle would confess to being attracted to the easy confidence with which Hal held himself and, in even more private moments, he would even admit to harboring no small amount of attraction to the Parallax-possessed version of Hal that he had first encountered so long ago. 

All of these factors, from Hal’s looks to his swaggering confidence came together to form what was a massively embarrassing crush on the other Lantern. So, when Kyle realized he would have to ask Hal for help with his Heat, he had felt a thrill of excitement rather than nerves. But, Kyle had to wonder, was he taking advantage of Hal? He had told Hal that helping him through his Heat didn’t have to mean anything, but part of Kyle hoped that it would.

There was more to Kyle’s nervousness about his upcoming Heat than a childish crush, though. He hadn’t been lying to Hal when he said that he had never been with an Alpha, but he had lied about the reason why. It was true that all of his previous partners had been either Betas or Nulls, but that wasn’t due to chance. Kyle actively avoided relationships with Alphas because every Alpha/Omega relationship he had seen was disgustingly unbalanced. It was far too easy for an Alpha to lose control around an Omega in Heat and bite down on the bonding gland, tying the Omega to them forever. There was no bonding gland in Alphas, so the Alpha was free to leave the Omega at will, while the Omega was left broken hearted and often with no support system. Kyle hoped that he had made it clear to Hal that this was a casual thing and that he wouldn’t have to worry about Hal trying to bite him. He couldn’t face being bonded to someone only to have them leave him; it would kill him.

Thanks to the cold water, Kyle nearly missed the jolt of heat that spiked unexpectedly through his abdomen. Kyle gasped as a tingling sensation spread through his core, and he felt the insides of his thighs grow slick with a substance that certainly wasn’t water. He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, internally berating himself for not calling Hal when he had the chance. Trying to keep his legs shut as much as possible to prevent his slick from leaking onto the carpet, Kyle waddled across his bedroom to his bedside table and slipped his ring onto the hand that wasn’t holding up the towel. “Hal?” He said into the ring. “Hal, are you there?”

After a moment of silence that was just long enough for Kyle to start to worry that Hal wasn’t going to answer, a white apparition of Hal’s head and shoulders appeared over Kyle’s ring. “Hey Kyle!” The apparition said in a tinny approximation of Hal’s voice. “Is it time?”

“Y-Yeah,”Kyle said, his breath hitching as his stomach cramped. “It’s starting. I-I n-need you to c-come over -“ Kyle cut himself off with a gasp and stumbled to his knees as sharp pain spiked through his core. 

Kyle distantly heard Hal say something like “Hang on, Kyle; I’m on my way,” and the communication cut out. Kyle forced himself to straighten up and stumble into his living room. Depending on where Hal was when he got Kyle’s call, it could take anywhere from thirty seconds to five minutes for him to get to Kyle’s front door, and Kyle hoped that it would be closer to the thirty second end of the scale. 

By the time Kyle reached the front door, the cramps had subsided enough for him to stand up straight and worry about the fact that he was about to answer the door while wearing nothing but a towel that was barely clinging to his hips. However, before Kyle could think about finding at least some boxers to wear, there was a hurried knock at the door, and Kyle heard Hal’s voice calling to him. 

“Kyle? Kyle can you open the door? It’s Hal, I’m here to help. Is there a spare key, or-“

Kyle cut off Hal’s babbling by pulling the door open and faced Hal bare chested, sweaty, and breathless. “Hey,” he said lamely.

Hal smiled. “Hey,” he said back. “You holding up-“

Kyle could tell the instant that Hal caught his sent as his eyes dilated and his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply.

“Oh baby,” Hal said, his voice dropping low and husky. “You smell good.”

Embarrassingly, Kyle felt more slick leak down his legs and his already strong scent became even stronger. “Maybe we should relocate - oh!” Kyle stumbled against the door as another wave of pain hit him, and Hal reached out to steady him.

With a firm hand on Kyle’s elbow, Hal maneuvered the pair into Kyle’s apartment and swung the door shut behind them. Hal dropped to his knees in front of Kyle and pressed his palms to Kyle’s abdomen. Kyle gasped as Hal’s fingers dug into his lower abdomen, working to unlock the cramped muscles. As the pain lessened under Hal’s ministrations, Kyle slumped forward over Hal’s shoulder.

“What? What are you-“ Kyle gasped out.

“A good Alpha knows what happens to an Omega during Heat,” Hal said as he stood up with Kyle still draped over one shoulder. “And he knows how to make his Omega feel better.”

Hal walked into Kyle’s bedroom and stripped the blankets off Kyle’s bed. “So, you-you’ve been with an Omega in Heat before?” Kyle asked as Hal laid him down on his back on the bed. 

Hal snorted. “No, I, uh, did some reading after you asked for my help,” Hal glanced away from Kyle and blushed. “I, uh, didn’t want to do anything wrong.”

Kyle laughed as Hal continued rubbing at his stomach. “Well, I’d say you’re doing a fine job so far.”

Hal’s eyes were soft when he looked back at Kyle. “Can I kiss you?” He asked gently.

Kyle pushed himself onto his elbows and nodded. Hal threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Kyle’s head and pulled him forward into a surprisingly chaste kiss. Hal’s lips were dry and chapped and, when Kyle pulled back, Hal’s tongue darted out to wet them. 

“Sorry,” Hal said, “I promise I’m usually much better at this.” 

Kyle didn’t answer. Instead, he craned his neck forward until Hal got the picture and pressed his lips to Kyle’s once again. This time, Kyle opened his mouth and nipped at Hal’s lips until he opened his mouth. Kyle groaned as their tongues met, and Hal’s taste flooded his mouth, and Hal’s grip on the back of his head tightened almost to the point of pain. 

This time when Hal broke the kiss he was breathing heavily, and the brown of his irises was almost completely hidden between his blown pupils and the green ring that manifested around the outside of all the Earth Lanterns’ irises. The Green Lantern Power Rings didn’t change much about their human users, but they did give each user a narrow, glowing ring of green around their irises and, in Kyle’s case as the White Lantern, that ring changed color according to which emotion he was linked to at any given moment. Honestly, Kyle hoped that that ring didn’t make him reveal anything too embarrassing during his Heat. 

“God, Kyle,” Hal breathed, “You taste almost as good as you smell.”

Kyle felt a flush spread across his cheeks as Hal smoothed a hand down his throat and stopped at the center of his chest. Hal pushed Kyle’s legs apart and knelt between them, ignoring the way the Kyle’s flush darkened at the decidedly more exposed position. Kyle was, after all, wearing nothing but a towel that threatened to come unraveled at any moment. Kyle let out a sound that could really only be described as a moan as Hal mouthed at his jawline, one hand a steadying pressure on the center of his chest, the other a grounding presence on his hip. Kyle’s cramps had subsided as he spent more time in Hal’s presence, the Alpha’s presence and scent being enough to soothe the less pleasant effects of Heat.

“Hal,” Kyle groaned as the Alpha mouthed at the hinge of his jaw and nosed at the scent glands behind his ear. “You’re being very kind and g-gentle,” Kyle said, his breath hitching as Hal nipped at the sensitive skin below his ear. “B-but I asked you to be my Alpha so, if you’re gonna do it, would you hurry up and start acting like my Alpha?”

There was promise in Hal’s eyes when he pulled back, and his fingers curled in the terry cloth of the towel clinging for dear life around Kyle’s hips. He yanked the towel away from Kyle’s skin, and Kyle immediately moved to cover himself. Sure, he and Hal had seen each other in various states of undress at various times as uniforms ripped in the field, but none of those instances had been as intimate as this. Kyle had never willingly been completely naked in front of any Alpha, so his instinct was to draw his elbows in tight against his body and close his legs. However, Hal was kneeling between Kyle’s legs, so Kyle’s instinctive movement served only to more firmly bracket the Alpha. Hal caught Kyle’s wrists as he moved to cover himself with his hands and growled, “I like to see my Omegas before I take them.”

Hal’s eyes raked down Kyle’s body, lingering at his dick; the dangerous light in Hal’s eyes coupled with his words and the tight grip he had on Kyle’s wrists made a shiver run through Kyle’s body, and he bit his lip to stop any embarrassing sounds from slipping out. Kyle was the White Lantern dammit, he shouldn’t be made weak from an appreciative glance and a certain tone of voice. He had worked hard to earn the respect of the Corps, and he wasn’t about to give it up just because Hal happened to smell really nice and know exactly what buttons to press to make Kyle want to roll over and submit. 

Hal pushed Kyle’s hands up above his head and pressed them firmly to the bed. “Are you gonna be good for me, or do I need to find some rope?” He asked.

Kyle choked back an honest to god whimper at the tone of Hal’s voice and shook his head. “I’ll be good, Hal. I promise.”

Hal’s hands ran down Kyle’s flanks and came to rest on his hips as he pressed a kiss to the center of Kyle’s chest. “I know you will, babe. You’ve been so good, so sweet for me already, and I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

Kyle felt his Heat starting to properly over take him as his thoughts became increasingly scattered; His entire world narrowed to the sight of Hal kneeling between his thighs, and the knot of arousal in his stomach wound tighter and tighter as Hal kissed and licked his way across Kyle’s chest to one of his nipples. He moaned as Hal pulled Kyle’s nipple into his mouth, and a jolt of electric arousal ran from his chest to his dick as Hal grazed his teeth over the nipple in his mouth. 

When Hal released Kyle’s nipple it was slick, red, and pebbled, and Kyle’s hands twisted in the fitted sheet above his head as Hal kissed and sucked a line down the center of his torso. Kyle’s breath caught in his throat as Hal’s breath ghosted over the head of his neglected dick, and Hal’s eyes rolled up to meet Kyle’s as he opened his mouth and licked at the head of his dick.

Kyle gasped and arched at Hal sucked the head of his dick into his mouth, Hal’s hands on his hips stopping him from choking Hal with his dick. Someone let out a high pitched whine as Hal sucked the rest of Kyle’s dick into his mouth, and Kyle realized after a moment, to his mortification, that it was him. 

This was what Alphas did? This was what going through a Heat with an Alpha was like? For the first time in his life, Kyle didn’t feel scared and desperate in his Heat. He felt more in control of his faculties, and there was a sense of calm over he thoughts rather than the usual frantic need that rendered him incapable of thinking about anything except his need to be knotted. Hal’s presence seemed to soothe his nerves and quiet his thoughts. If Kyle wasn’t careful, he could get used to that feeling, and he would be left lost and alone in his next Heat.

Kyle’s breathing grew harsh and quick as Hal sucked harder at Kyle’s dick, and he writhed against the grip on his hips. “Alpha,” Kyle panted. “Alpha, please.”

Hal’s eyes hadn’t left Kyle’s face for an instant, and they grew dark at Kyle’s words. He released Kyle’s cock with an obscene, wet pop and licked his lips. “What do you need, Kyle?”

“Please Alpha, can I touch you?”

Hal’s grin was sharp and dangerous. “Of course you can babe, you were such a good boy for me. It’s only right that you get a reward.”

Kyle slid his hands into Hal’s hair as Hal lowered his mouth back to Kyle’s dick. Hal took one hand off Kyle’s hip and caressed his inner thigh before sliding a hand up to the wet hole just behind Kyle’s balls. Kyle’s thighs spasmed and his fingers tightened in Hal’s hair as Hal dragged his fingers through the slick staining his inner thighs and traced a single finger around the rim of Kyle’s hole. Hal hollowed his cheeks around Kyle’s dick and ran his tongue along the underside as he slid his finger into Kyle. He curled his finger inside Kyle and stroked at his inner walls, running the ridges of his fingerprints over the sensitive nerves. Kyle’s legs jerked against the bed, and his back arched, his hands pushing Hal’s head further down on his cock.

Hal let go of Kyle’s hip, allowing the Omega to thrust freely into his mouth. His newly free hand slid down to fondle at Kyle’s balls as he smoothed his tongue against the sides of Kyle’s dick. Kye’s taste was exquisite, sweet and tangy and heavy on Hal’s tongue, and he could only imagine that the tight clench of Kyle’s hole would feel like heaven around his dick. He pulled back from Kyle’s dick to kiss and mouth at the sides. “You taste so good, Kyle,” he said, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive head of Kyle’s dick. “I need more.”

When Hal dipped his head back down he bypassed Kyle’s dick in favor of licking a stripe down his balls and tracing the tip of his tongue around the rim of Kyle’s hole, still stretched around his finger. Hal pressed another finger inside Kyle at the same instant that the hand fondling Kyle’s balls slid up to stoke Kyle’s dick, and his tongue slid into Kyle alongside his fingers. Kyle’s taste and warmth would have played havoc with Hal’s self-restraint and control had Hal’s hindbrain not still been preening at the prospect of being the first Alpha to ever take Kyle. Along with that preening came near constant reminders to be gentle, reminders that Kyle was giving him a gift, and that he needed to take it slow. There would be plenty of time to ruin Kyle Rayner later. He deserved to be treated right his first time. 

Hal could hear Kyle moaning and panting above him as he alternated thrusting his fingers and tongue into the Omega. Those moans increased in pitch and frequency when Hal added another finger and began rubbing against the sensitive nerves inside of Kyle in earnest. He could feel Kyle opening and relaxing around him, even as his inner muscles tensed as he approached orgasm. Kyle’s fingers tightened to the point of pain in Hal’s hair as Hal’s thumb swiped under the head of Kyle’s dick, and his fingers thrust particularly hard into him. 

Kyle let out a shout, and that was the only warning Hal got before Kyle was coming. Slick gushed out of Kyle’s hole over Hal’s fingers and chin, and cum arced out of Kyle’s dick and splattered onto his chest and abdomen. Hal released Kyle’s dick and reached down between his own legs to squeeze himself through his pants to stave off his own orgasam. Soon, Hal promised himself, soon he would be inside Kyle. Then he could come.

Kyle’s chest rose and fell quickly as he came down from his first orgasm, his fingers clenched tightly in Hal’s hair, and his thighs trembling in the aftershocks. Hal continued licking and sucking at Kyle’s hole until Kyle tugged desperately at his hair, the overstimulation now bordering on painful. 

“A-Alpha,” Kyle stammered out. “Alpha, please I need you.”

Hal sat up, slick glistening around his mouth, his fingers still working inside of Kyle. “I’m right here, babe. What do you need?”

Kyle groaned and tossed his head to the side. “It’s hot, Alpha,” he whined.

Hal dragged his free hand down his face, collecting Kyle’s slick and stuck out his tongue, licking the slick away while maintaining eye heated eye contact with Kyle. “Do you want me to fuck you, Kyle?” He asked. “Do you want your Alpha’s knot?”

Kyle nodded frantically. Hal bared his teeth in that same dark, sharp smile, and pulled his fingers out of Kyle, idly shushing Kyle as he whined at the loss. “Use your words, babe. Tell Alpha what you want.”

Kyle whined and tossed his head from side to side.

Hal clicked his tongue. “Now Kyle, how can I take care of you if you won’t tell me what you need?”

Kyle let out another loud whine. “Kn-Knot me, Alpha, please,” he panted. “F-Fuck me. Knot me. I’m yours, just take me.” 

This time it was Hal’s turn to groan as he gave his dick another squeeze through his pants. Kyle was flushed from the top of his head to halfway down his chest, and his dick was already almost half-hard again. Hal unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and underwear down past his hips, and his dick sprang free to arch up against his stomach. Kyle could see the slight swelling that was the knot at the base of Hal’s dick and found his throat going dry and his breath catching in his throat at the sight. Hal was circumcised, and much larger than any other lover Kyle had ever been with, though since Kyle had never been with an Alpha this wasn’t surprising. Rather than feeling trepidation at the sight of Hal’s size and the inevitable act of being knotted, Kyle found himself trembling with anticipation and excitement.

Now that Kyle had started talking, it seemed that he couldn’t stop. “Something’s b-broken in me. N-Never wanted this before,” he gasped out as the head of Hal’s dick slid over his stretched hole, gathering slick at the tip. “Never wanted to be knotted, except in Heat. Never wanted an Alpha,” Kyle gulped down air and turned his face to hide in the bed beneath him.

Hal pulled away, and Kyle had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out, already berating himself for driving Hal away with his stupid hang ups. He had made the mistake of letting Hal see just how fucked up he was when it came to Alphas, and now Hal didn’t want anything to do with him. Kyle wanted nothing more than to roll to his knees and beg Hal to come back, to whine and cry because his Alpha had found him lacking and wanted nothing to do with him. He was shifting to roll onto his side but, before he could move very far, a now naked Hal pressed a firm hand to the middle of his chest and forced him to lie back against the mattress. 

Hal crawled back between Kyle’s legs, rubbing gently at his abdomen and shushing him. “I’m still here, babe,” he said. “I just needed to get naked so I can take care of you properly.” Hal pressed a kiss to the corner of Kyle’s mouth, and Kyle felt the head of his dick nudging at his hole once again. The hand on Kyle’s chest slid down to grasp at his hip as Hal’s other hand reached down to grasp his own dick, spreading Kyle’s slick down the length, and positioning it properly at Kyle’s hole. 

“I don’t ever want to hear you say that again,” Hal growled as the head of his dick pushed inside of Kyle. Hal’s pace was steady and slow as he slid deeper into Kyle, conscious of and oh so pleased with the fact that he was the first Alpha to be inside Kyle Rayner. “You, Kyle, are not broken. You are beautiful and kind and strong, and you’ve been such a good Omega for me. Look at how good you’re taking me. You feel so good, so wet and warm.”

Kyle gasped and tears sprang to his eyes as Hal dick pushed fully inside of him, and Hal’s words registered fully in his mind. Hal held himself still, waiting for Kyle to adjust to the intrusion and pressed kisses across Kyle’s face, lapping up the few tears that managed to slip out of Kyle’s eyes. Kyle writhed and twisted, but Hal’s grip on his hips prevented him from gaining any sort of friction or leverage. Hal pulled back the barest amount and thrust back in, causing Kyle’s hands to spasm against the sheets. As Kyle twisted and thrashed beneath him, Hal continued his shallow thrusts, more grinding than actual thrusting. “Tell me how it feels, Kyle. Tell your Alpha how good he is at taking care of you.”

“It’s so g-good,” Kyle cried. “You’re so good, Alpha, so b-big. It’s so much. I-I - please Alpha, I need m-more.”

Hal pulled back slightly, bracing his arms at the sides of Kyle’s head. “You sure?” When Kyle nodded, Hal caught his lips in a kiss, biting down on Kyle’s bottom lip. “Hold on to me, sweetheart,” he said when he pulled back. “It can be overwhelming at first.”

Kyle wrapped his arms around Hal’s broad shoulders, his fingers tangling in the fringe of hair at the back of Hal’s neck as Hal’s powerful hips pulled back until only the tip of his dick was inside Kyle and slammed back in. Kyle tipped his head back and moaned out an incomprehensible string of syllables as Hal’s thrusts grew faster and more powerful. Kyle could feel himself being shoved up the bed by the force of Hal’s thrusts, and he tipped his head forward to hide his face against Hal’s shoulder. Hal slid his arms under and around Kyle’s shoulders so he was holding the Omega tightly against him and adjusted his angle until he felt Kyle jolt in his arms and let out a gasp as though he had just been punched in the stomach. A swell of pride rose in Hal’s chest as he continued thrusting against that exact spot inside of Kyle. 

Kyle tossed his head back and let out a shout, baring his throat and fisting his hands in Hal’s hair. Hal pressed forward, thrusting in as deeply as possible, and mouthed at the bonding gland at the pulse point in Kyle’s neck. Tension erupted across Kyle’s shoulders, even as Hal’s hips continued moving forcefully against him.

“I won’t,” Hal murmured against Kyle’s neck. “But don’t you think for a second that I don’t want to.” Kyle shivered and sucked in a shaking gasp as Hal scraped his teeth over the bonding gland. “You’re mine, Kyle, my beautiful Omega. After your Heat is over we’ll talk, but for this week you’re mine.” Hal punctuated his words with a sharp thrust that made Kyle gasp and cry out. “And I’m going to show you what being taken by an Alpha means.”

Hal slid one hand down and grasped Kyle’s thigh, hiking it up to wrap around his waist and opening Kyle up further as his thrusts became faster and more forceful. The sounds of Hal pushing in and out of Kyle’s body were obscene and made Kyle’s ears burn not in embarrassment, but in arousal. Kyle wrapped his other leg around Hal’s hips of his own accord and let out a loud moan as Hal slid even deeper inside of him and brushed against sensitive nerves deep inside him. Hal smirked; Kyle was obviously a screamer in bed, and Hal fully intended to get Kyle to scream himself hoarse over the course of their week together.

“You gonna come on my knot like a good Omega?” Hal asked. “You gonna be good for me, Kyle?”

Kyle nodded and buried his head back in Hal’s neck. Hal knew that Kyle was most likely overwhelmed by the sensations, so he let the Omega hide, but he silently vowed that he was going to convince Kyle to stop hiding over the course of this week. Hal smoothed a hand down to Kyle’s abdomen, and blinked as the image of Kyle’s swollen, pregnant stomach flashed across his vision. He knew Kyle was on birth control, but an Alpha could dream, couldn’t he? Shaking his head to clear the image from his mind, Hal nudged Kyle’s face away from his shoulder and pressed another kiss to Kyle’s lips, though the Omega was too far gone to reciprocate. Kyle was far past any coherent speech, but small cries, whines, and moans fell continuously from his open, panting mouth. Hal felt a familiar tightening his balls, and the arousal in his stomach wound tighter and tighter, and Hal knew that he was close to coming.

Hal’s thrusts slowed, though they didn’t become any less forceful, and Kyle could feel the Alpha’s knot beginning to catch on the rim of his hole. “I’m gonna come, Kyle,” Hal said into Kyle’s hair. “It’s gonna be scary, babe. It’s gonna feel overwhelming, but your body knows what to do. You were built for this. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Kyle met Hal’s dark eyes, blown wide with lust, and pulled him down for a kiss as Hal thrust as deeply into Kyle as he could. Hal growled, pulled away from Kyle’s lips, and sank his teeth into Kyle’s shoulder in lieu of making a mistake like biting Kyle’s bonding gland as he felt his orgasm start to pulse through him. Kyle’s channel grew tighter and tighter around his dick as his knot swelled and he came deep inside the Omega.

Hal was right, Kyle thought distantly. It was overwhelming. He felt his channel stretching around Hal’s knot and a patch of warmth spreading deep inside him as the Alpha came inside of him. There was sense of pain from where Hal was biting into his shoulder, but that sensation became distant and unimportant as Hal shoved himself somehow deeper inside Kyle and his knot pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Kyle. Kyle couldn’t arch very far due to how tightly he was pressed up against Hal’s front, though that didn’t stop him from digging his nails into Hal’s shoulders and crying out as his second orgasm shot through him. Kyle’s vision went white as he came, and he slumped back against the bed, his eyelids drooping and his eyes unfocused. 

Hal released his hold on Kyle’s shoulder and pressed light kisses against the side of Kyle’s head. He was murmuring sweet nothings in between the kisses, though Kyle couldn’t seem to make his brain work well enough to understand what he was saying. Hal arranged their bodies into a comfortable tangle that stopped Hal from crushing Kyle with his bulk but kept the Omega secure and snug and safe in his grasp. There was a black haze hovering around the edges of Kyle’s vision and, as Hal shifted to gather Kyle more closely against himself, Kyle found himself floating away. Kyle finally heard Hal say something along the lines of “Rest, sweetheart,” and he let his eyes slip closed and his mind drift away.

* * *

Kyle drifted back towards consciousness when Hal’s knot deflated fully, and he let out a low moan as the Alpha slipped out of him. Kyle back tensed as he prepared to roll out from under Hal, but Hal had other ideas. The Alpha caught both of Kyle’s wrists in one hand and tucked them against Kyle’s chest as he bundled the Omega tightly against his side as though he was cuddling with his latest girlfriend. Kyle found his mind to be too foggy to dwell for long on that particular thought, and he allowed himself to be tucked securely against Hal’s side. Hal wrapped one arm around Kyle’s shoulders, and the other around his waist, and Kyle found his face pressed up against Hal’s neck as Hal’s chin came to rest on top of his head and their legs tangled together. Kyle felt Hal’s chest rumble as he said, “Shhh, babe, rest now. I’ll take care of you.”

Surrounded by the scent of a happy, content, powerful Alpha, kept warm by the heat coming off Hal’s chest and exhausted from their activities, Kyle let his eyes fall closed again, and drifted off to sleep with his hands bundled securely between their chests.


	2. Chapter 2: Heat, Part 2

Kyle blinked back to semi-awareness when he felt something warm and wet run over his stomach. Through his hazy vision, Kyle could see Hal kneeling at the side of the bed and running a warm, damp washcloth over Kyle’s torso. Kyle must have made a noise, because Hal started making soft shushing noises, and his free hand came up to scratch at Kyle’s scalp. Hal pressed him back against the mattress when he tried to sit up and shook his head. 

“Just relax babe,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Kyle’s forehead. “Let Alpha take care of you.”

The soft, vulnerable part of Kyle was happy to return to drifting in a semi-aware state while Hal cleaned him off and took care of him, but the rest of Kyle, the more rational part of him was wary of becoming too complacent, too accustomed to having an Alpha present during his Heat. Kyle had to remind himself that this was a one time thing and, when this week and Kyle’s Heat were over, he and Hal would go back to being just friends and teammates. After this Heat, Kyle would go back to getting through his Heat alone with nothing but a jar of synthetic hormones and a knotting toy. The more Kyle became accustomed to Hal’s presence, the harder it would be for him to go back to spending his Heats alone. 

It wasn’t like Kyle could stop himself from enjoying the time he spent with Hal, but a distant part of him worried that enjoying it too much would be taking advantage of Hal. After all, Hal was here to help him through a tight spot, not become Kyle’s mate. But, when Kyle looked at Hal, he could see an expression of contentment and, now that he was a little more aware, Kyle could hear Hal humming some sort of happy tune. Hal looked far too pleased with himself. Taking care of Kyle seemed to make Hal happy, so Kyle enjoying his ministrations would only make him happier, right? Therefore, Kyle wasn’t taking advantage of Hal if he enjoyed it, right? 

Hal dipped the washcloth into a basin of water on the floor next to him and ran it over the bite mark he had left on Kyle’s shoulder. “How are you feeling babe?” he asked. 

How _was_ Kyle feeling? Now that he had woken up completely, he could feel the beginnings of another wave of Heat in his abdomen, but that was a distant and unimportant sensation. His hips were sore, in a satisfying sort of way, and he felt simultaneously disconnected from everything around him that wasn’t the warm washcloth running across his chest and hyper aware of the sheets underneath him. He opened his mouth to respond to Hal’s question, but found his mouth was too dry to speak. Hal dropped the washcloth back into the basin and climbed back onto the bed. He helped Kyle into a sitting position and grabbed a cool water bottle off the bedside table. Hal kept one arm wrapped around Kyle’s shoulders as he cracked the seal on the water bottle and brought it to Kyle’s lips. Again, part of Kyle was more than happy to be hand fed by the Alpha, but the rest of him rebelled against being so helpless. 

Hal’s tone was more serious, and there was concern in his eyes when he said, “Are you alright, sweetheart? I know it can be overwhelming the first time, but I tried to be gentle. Did I hurt you, Kyle?”

Kyle shook his head. His voice was slightly hoarse when he spoke, “No, I’m-I’m ok, Hal. It was just,” Kyle paused, “a lot. It felt - it was incredible, Hal.”

Hal’s pupils dilated slightly at Kyle’s words, and his grip on Kyle’s shoulders became more possessive. “I told you I’d take care of you, Kyle. I keep my promises,” he said, and Kyle had to suppress a shudder at his words. “Are you hungry?”

Kyle wasn’t particularly hungry, but he knew that him eating something would make Hal happy and, more importantly, he knew that if he didn’t eat now he’d regret it later, so he nodded. Hal grinned and climbed out of bed. He was still naked as he walked into Kyle’s kitchen and, now that Kyle’s mind wasn’t clouded by his Heat, he could fully appreciate Hal’s naked form. Hal wasn’t as muscular as some of the other Alphas Kyle knew, but his thighs were toned, and he could see the muscles in Hal’s back flex as he moved. There were scars on Hal’s back, and Kyle could make out ten red crescents that he had left across Hal’s shoulders. Those scars, however, didn’t detract from the strength that was evident in the way Hal held himself. When one spent so much time using the most powerful weapons in the universe, it was important to remember that the owners of those weapons were just normal people. Hal wasn’t Superman. At the end of the day he was a normal human with normal human wants and needs, and Kyle wondered how long it had been since Hal had been able to indulge in those wants and needs. It had to have been a long time, Kyle reasoned, otherwise why would Hal be so happy about taking care of him during his Heat?

When Hal came back he had put selections of sandwich meat and cheese on a plate, and Kyle blinked. Kyle had stocked up on standard rations for just this reason, there was no need for Hal to go rooting through his fridge for food when the rations were sitting in a box on his counter. Did Kyle even have anything edible in the fridge? He honestly couldn’t remember.

Kyle’s confusion must have shown on his face, because Hal smiled sheepishly and said, “I got hungry while you were asleep and went hunting for food. I know there are rations on the counter, but those things are kind of gross, so I called in a favor or two to get some real food. Hal sat in front of Kyle and crossed his legs, seemingly at ease in his nudity. “Besides, you deserve better than those rations.”

Kyle tilted his head to one side and stared at Hal as he took a bit of cheese. An Alpha bringing food to an Omega was usually a sign of courtship, especially if it was during a Heat. Kyle knew Hal wasn’t courting him, but even so calling in favors from other Corps members just so Kyle wouldn’t have to eat standard rations was above and beyond what they had agreed this week would be. Hal had already done more than Kyle expected just by researching what an Omega went through during Heat, there was no need for Hal to bring Kyle food and water or to wash him while he drifted half awake. It was appreciated, but in no way expected.

Hal wasn’t blind to Kyle’s gaze, and he knew that the Omega had been thrown for a loop by him bringing in actual food. Perhaps he had gone too far? He knew Kyle wasn’t looking for an Alpha, and he didn’t want to give the impression that he was trying to court Kyle. But, at the same time, he wanted to take care of the other Lantern. It was rare that Kyle let anyone see him at anything other than his best, and he worked hard to maintain his appearance around the other members of the Corps. Unfortunately, maintaining that appearance often meant that his softer, more vulnerable side was suppressed and starved. It wasn’t just Kyle, all the Human Corpsmen regardless of gender found themselves starving for physical contact that didn’t stem from training. The most of the other Corpsmen thought the Human Lanterns’ habits of sleeping in a pile together or scenting each other were strange, and they often failed to understand just how touch-starved the humans could get. As an Omega without a properly defined pack, Kyle was at higher risk of touch-starvation than any of the other Human Lanterns and, based on how Kyle had reacted to Hal’s touches and attentions, Hal could tell that it had been far, far too long since Kyle had allowed someone to take care of him. 

“Aren’t you gonna have any?” Kyle asked through a mouthful of roast beef. Based on the amount of food now occupying Kyle’s fridge, Hal had to assume that Kilowog had somehow acquired the entire contents of a deli when Hal had asked him to go to Earth (this assumption was backed up by the fact that the alien’s breath had smelt decidedly of salami when he had brought the wrapped packages to Hal), so Hal had been able to provide Kyle with a selection of choices. So far he seemed to be favoring the roast beef and cheddar cheese. Hal definitely wasn’t filing those preferences away for later, nope not at all.

Hal shook his head. “I ate while you were sleeping.” It was a lie, but Hal’s Alpha instincts wouldn’t let him take food from an Omega in Heat. It was a ridiculous notion; Kyle wasn’t in any danger of starving, but Hal couldn’t help it. However, Hal also knew that Kyle would get angry with him if he knew Hal was succumbing to such base instincts. Kyle had never been much of a fan of the supposed divide between Alphas and Omegas. 

Kyle seemed to accept Hal’s answer easily enough as he turned his attention back to the plate in front of him, and Hal was unable to stop pride from swelling in his chest at the thought that the Omega approved of his choices. 

When Kyle had picked over the plate for his favorite morsels, he pushed the plate back to Hal and stood up. Hal immediately stood up as well and held his hands out to help with whatever Kyle was planning to do. Kyle gave him a strange look. “I’m just going to the bathroom,” he laughed. “Calm down, Casanova.”

Kyle didn’t bother to make any attempt to cover himself as he walked into the bathroom, though it took more willpower than he was willing to admit to turn his back on the Alpha. He could feel tension rush out of his shoulders when the bathroom door shut. It wasn’t as though he was afraid of Hal, but Kyle couldn’t stop his Omega instincts from screaming about the dangers of turning his back on an unbonded Alpha. Kyle looked at himself in the mirror and flushed at the sight. His throat was a mess of hickeys from Hal’s attentions, and there was a set of bruises on his hips in the perfect shape of hands much larger than his own. Kyle’s fingers traced the imprints of Hal’s teeth still very visible on his shoulder, and a flash of heat rushed down his spine as he allowed himself, for just a moment, to imagine what that bite mark might look like on his neck.

Hal stopped himself from hovering outside the bathroom door waiting for  
Kyle to come back, but he didn’t sit back down on the bed. When the bathroom door opened Hal couldn’t stop himself from sweeping his gaze down Kyle’s body, taking special note of every mark he had put on the Omega’s body, from the bruises on his hips to the bite mark on his shoulder. Kyle fidgeted under Hal’s gaze, and his arms came up to wrap self consciously around his torso. That wouldn’t do at all. Hal sat back down on Kyle’s bed and spread his arms.

“Come here,” Hal said softly and, as though there were some invisible thread connecting them, Kyle went to the Alpha. When Kyle was close enough, Hal caught ahold of Kyle’s hand and reeled him in the rest of the way to sit on Hal’s lap. “You’re gorgeous, babe,” Hal murmured. “You look so good covered in my marks. Thank you so much for letting me put them on you.”

Somehow this conversation was far more intimate than their earlier actions. Perhaps it was how softly Hal was speaking, or how gently he was holding Kyle against his chest, or the way that Hal somehow managed to make Kyle feel like the most important person in the world. Hal pressed kisses against Kyle’s cheeks and forehead as his hands began roaming across Kyle’s chest. Kyle could feel the heat uncurling in his stomach and slick leaking from between his legs even though Hal’s hands never strayed below his waist. “You’re so warm and soft, Kyle. Look at you getting wet for me again, getting ready to take your Alpha again. You’re everything an Alpha could ask for,” Hal murmured. “Except for one thing.”

Kyle tried to suppress any outward sign of panic at Ha’s words. Deep down Kyle wanted to cry, to fall to his knees in submission and beg Hal to forgive him for failing to be the perfect Omega. He could do better. He knew he could if Hal would just give him another chance. Despite Kyle’s efforts to suppress outward signs of his inner turmoil, he must have let out a low whine or whimper in his distress, because Hal smoothed a hand down Kyle’s abdomen and shushed him gently. Kyle tried to push away to submit properly, but Hal caught both of Kyle’s wrists in his grasp, keeping him tucked securely against the Alpha’s chest.

“See, a relationship between an Alpha and an Omega goes both ways, Kyle,” Hal continued, his fingers dipping lower to run feather light touches over Kyle’s balls. “Alphas and Omegas take care of each other. They communicate with each other, and you, my little Omega, haven’t been very communicative at all.” Kyle whined, his hands twisting in Hal’s grasp as Hal continued to just barely touch Kyle where he was most sensitive. “You haven’t told your Alpha what you want at all. You haven’t told me once whether you like what I’m doing. You’ve covered up those sweet little noises that I know you can make, and you’ve hidden yourself from me.” Hal released Kyle’s balls and stroked a line up the center of Kyle’s torso, his hand coming to rest above Kyle’s sternum. 

“So this time,” Hal said, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. “You’re gonna have to ask me for it.” Hal let go of Kyle entirely and moved to the center of the bed and sat with his back against the headboard, his half hard erection on full display.

“A-Alpha,” Kyle whined, reaching out towards Hal.

“What do you want, Omega?”

Kyle shivered at Hal’s words and pushed himself onto his knees so he could sit back on his heels. Kyle’s hands curled into fists on his thighs as he said, “I-I want you, Alpha.”

Hal shook his head. “Not good enough, Kyle. What do you want from me?”

Kyle let out another whine that was so close to an Omega’s call to their Alpha that Hal’s resolve nearly broke, and he almost reached out to comfort the Omega. But, Hal was nothing if not stubborn, and he remained seated against the headboard. “What do you want from me, Omega? And don’t make me ask again.”

Kyle’s hands clenched tighter against his thighs, and he blinked furiously to clear tears of frustration from his eyes. “I-I I want- kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me, please, Alpha. I want you to kiss me.”

Hal smiled and nodded. “Come over here then.”

Kyle scrambled across the bed on his hands and knees and, when he was close enough, Hal grabbed him by his upper arms and pulled him closer until Kyle was kneeling over Hal’s lap. Hal’s fingers threaded through Kyle’s hair as he tilted Kyle’s head up to press a chaste kiss to Kyle’s lips. Again, this kiss felt far more intimate than their earlier activities, and Kyle whined into Hal’s mouth, simultaneously overwhelmed by the intimacy of the kiss and underwhelmed because this kiss was far more chaste than he wanted. 

Hal was wearing a smug grin when he pulled back slightly to look at Kyle. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Want more.” How the hell had Kyle been reduced to half sentences so quickly? They hadn’t done anything except kiss! Kyle wanted to scold himself for being so weak, but even so, his mouth opened and he said, “Want you to touch me, Alpha.”

Hal’s pupils dilated at Kyle’s words until the brown was almost completely swallowed up between the green ring around his irises and the black of his pupils. He spun Kyle around until he was straddling Hal’s lap with his back pressed to Hal’s chest. “Where do you want me to touch you, Omega?” Hal asked.

“Everywhere,” Kyle sighed as he sagged back against Hal’s chest.

Hal immediately stopped touching Kyle, and the Omega let out a pitiful whine. “Not good enough, Kyle,” Hal admonished. “You know what I want you to do.”

Kyle let out a dry sob and twisted in Hal’s grasp. “M-My nipples, Alpha. I want you to touch my nipples.”

Hal’s hands immediately went to Kyle’s chest, and gently he pinched and rolled Kyle’s nipples between his fingers. “See what happens when you do what Alpha wants? You get to feel good.”

Kyle’s back arched, his hips thrusting gently into the open air. “H-Harder” he stammered.

“What?”

“Harder, Alpha, please, I want it harder.”

Hal’s fingers clenched momentarily on Kyle’s nipples and Kyle let out a shout, his cock jerking against his stomach. Kyle could feel Hal’s smirk as the Alpha kissed the side of his neck.

“So, my little Omega likes it rough does he?” Hal twisted Kyle’s nipples. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to make Kyle jerk and shake in his lap. “My little Omega likes to be manhandled a little?”

Kyle’s hands ran down his own stomach to his cock, but Hal let got of Kyle’s nipples and caught his wrists before he could touch himself. 

“Nuh-uh,” Hal said. “If you want to be touched you gotta tell me where and let me take care of you.”

Again, Kyle’s whine was so desperately close to the sound of an Omega calling out for their Alpha, and Hal knew that Kyle was getting close to letting his tightly controlled Omega instincts take over. “My cock, Alpha.” Kyle said desperately. “Please touch my cock.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Hal let go of one of Kyle’s wrists to run feather-light touches down the Omega’s abdomen to the base of his cock. He wrapped his hand around Kyle’s dick in a grasp that was so loose he may as well have not been touching it at all. The barest hints of touch and the grazing of Kyle’s most sensitive area were maddening, and the Omega thrashed in Hal’s hold, desperate for something to thrust against. Hal took the tip of Kyle’s dick in between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed so gently that it felt to Kyle as though he could feel every ridge and dip on Hal’s fingerprints. Kyle thrust up, desperate for any sort of friction, desperate for Hal to move beyond the maddeningly slow pace he had set for his fingers. 

“Want your fingers, Alpha,” Kyle panted, his breath hot against the side of Hal’s face.

“Where do you want them, Omega,” Hal asked, his voice low and husky with want.

Kyle groaned as Hal’s thumb ran over his slit, momentarily derailing his thought process. “In me,” he finally said after he caught his breath. “I want your fingers in me.”

“Good boy,” Hal sighed. His fingers didn’t leave the tip of Kyle’s dick as his other hand dipped lower to Kyle’s hole. Kyle was still loose and open from their first coupling,and their activities so far had already made him wet, so Hal was able to slide two fingers into him easily. Kyle’s hips jerked downward as Hal’s fingers breached him and Hal grinned against his neck. “Go on, Kyle, take what you want,” he murmured. 

Kyle reached up and wrapped his arms around the back of Hal’s neck so he was stretched out on his back across Hal’s chest and began rocking his hips against his fingers. When Kyle let out a choked, “More, Alpha, please,” Hal added a third finger, and began thrusting them in when Kyle rocked his hips down. As Hal looked down the length of Kyle’s body the same vision of a very pregnant Kyle flashed through his mind, and his breath caught in his throat.

“You look so good riding my fingers, Kyle,” Hal said. “Look like you were made to do this.”

Kyle could feel Hal’s arousal pressing up against his ass, and he ground back against it, causing Hal’s fingers to twist abruptly and deliciously inside of him, though the two fingers rubbing gently against the head of Kyle’s cock didn’t let up in the slightest. Kyle drove his hips down onto Hal’s fingers harder, his orgasm approaching more and more quickly as Hal’s talented fingers massaged his inner walls and pressed against the most sensitive nerves deep inside him. 

“Please, Alpha, I want to come.” Kyle whined. “Please, sir.”

“Of course you can come,” Hal said. “It would make Alpha so happy to see you come.”

The muscles in Kyle’s neck went taunt as he threw his head back against Hal’s shoulder and screamed. Hal took the opportunity presented to him to mouth at Kyle’s neck at the same time that he pressed against the nerves inside Kyle. Kyle orgasm was fast and explosive. He spurted cum all over one of Hal’s hands, while slick gushed out of him onto Hal’s other hand. Kyle’s passage clamped tight around Hal’s fingers before rapidly contracting and relaxing as Kyle shook through the aftershocks. 

“What a good Omega you are, coming for your Alpha like that,” Hal cooed. “Such a good little Omega, making his Alpha so happy.”

“Want your knot, Alpha,” Kyle managed to say through the aftershocks. “Want your cock inside me.”

“Hm, I don’t know, Omega. I don’t know if you’ve earned my cock yet.” Hal sucked his fingers into his mouth, finally getting a taste of the Omega before wrapping his arms around Kyle’s chest. Hal was mostly teasing, Kyle had already done such a good job telling Hal what he wanted that the Alpha would have given Kyle his cock even without the last sign of submission he was looking for. There was plenty of time to get it later, after all. “You still haven’t given your Alpha what he wants most. I don’t want to take you, Omega. I want to you give yourself to me.”

Kyle let out a high pitched, desperate, pleading whine, and Hal’s hands tightened on his torso. It was the sound of an Omega calling out to their Alpha. The sound of desperation and need. It was the sound of total submission. Finally, Kyle had let his Omega instincts take over and was giving himself over completely to his Alpha. He was finally going to let Hal take care of him the way he needed. “There we go, Omega. What a good boy you’ve been, letting Alpha take care of you like this. That’s what Alpha’s been waiting for, you know, been waiting for you to let him take care of you the way he wants to so badly. Gonna take such good care of you, babe.”

Hal curved his hands around Kyle’s hips and lifted him off his lap just enough that he could position himself properly underneath the Omega. “Gonna give you everything you want,” Hal murmured as he guided Kyle into lowering himself onto the Alpha’s cock.

Kyle gasped as the head of Hal’s dick breached him and let out a long sigh as the rest of the length slid smoothly into him. Hal’s grip on Kyle’s hips was hard enough that Kyle couldn’t immediately buck and twist to ride Hal’s dick the way he wanted. “Just as wet and hot as last time,” Hal hummed against Kyle’s neck. “So perfect for me, Omega. Like you were made to take my dick.” Kyle moaned in agreement. “Show me how you want it, Kyle. Show your Alpha how you want his dick.” 

Hal let go of Kyle’s hips and ran his palms up Kyle’s torso to pinch and pull at his nipples. Kyle moaned as he rocked back against the dick inside him, his thrusts starting out more like grinding but building until he was rising up so far that just the head of Hal’s dick remained inside him and dropping back down as forcefully as he could. Still Hal didn’t move beyond his continued ministrations to Kyle’s nipples. 

“Move, Alpha, please.” Kyle panted. “Want you to take me.”

Well, how could Hal refuse. His hands returned to Kyle’s hips, though they were there to steady the Omega rather than impede his movements, and he thrust up at the same time that Kyle rolled his hips down.

“You look good like this,” Hal said. “Impaled on my cock and riding it like a good little Omega. Taking everything your Alpha gives you. You love it, don’t you? You Love taking my cock, love riding my cock, love pleasing your Alpha.”

Kyle could feel the meat of his ass bouncing as he dropped himself down to meet Hal’s thrusts, and he knew he must paint a desperate and wanton picture, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. He was lost in a sea of pleasure, his entire world narrowing to the feeling Hal inside of him and the sound of Hal’s voice.

“Gonna fill you up and _breed_ you, Kyle,” Hal panted. “You’re gonna look so good all fat and pregnant with my kids. Gonna keep you full of kids. You’ll have one toddling around at your side, one suckling at your tit and one in your belly.” Hal groaned and gave a particularly rough thrust. “Or twins. Fuck, I’m gonna put twins in your belly. Would you like that Kyle? You wanna carry my kids?”

Half delirious, Kyle nodded, “Y-Yes. Yes Alpha, wanna have your kids. Wanna be yours.”

Hal let out another groan and buried his face in the join between Kyle’s neck and shoulder, his thrusts becoming increasingly erratic. “Yes,” he hissed. “I’m gonna bite you, _mate_ you, and _breed_ you, Kyle. Gonna make you mine. Gonna take such good care of you. You’re never gonna want for anything. I’ll keep you safe and happy; wanna be such a good Alpha for you. You deserve so much more, Kyle. Wanna give you everything. Thank you so much for asking me to do this. God, thank you so much.”

Kyle’s second orgasm came as a surprise, though it wasn’t particularly explosive. It worked its way through him in long, slow pulses that had him tipping his head back over Hal’s shoulder and arching off his chest while Hal continued to mouth at Kyle’s shoulder. When Kyle fell back limp against Hal’s chest, the Alpha pulled out of him and tipped him forward until he was laying flat on his stomach on the mattress. Hal wrapped his hands around Kyle’s hips pulled him up enough to re-enter him and resumed thrusting with the same intensity.

Kyle flushed at the thought of the picture he must paint, chest down, ass up, legs splayed pornographically to either side as his Alpha fucked mercilessly into him. Hal folded himself down over Kyle’s back, trapping the Omega under him in a traditionally submissive position. 

“Gonna ruin you for all other Alphas,” Hal was saying, as he dragged Kyle’s hips back to meet his thrusts. “Gonna mark you so deep that you’re never rid of my scent.”

“Yes Alpha,” Kyle groaned helplessly.

“One Heat ain’t gonna be enough. I’m gonna need more Kyle. Gonna tie you to my bed and make you come like that every day. You’re so good coming untouched for me. You’re so hot and wet around my cock. Always wanna be fucking you, always wanna be inside of you. Gonna knot you so good. You want that, Omega? You want your Alpha’s knot?”

Kyle was crying as he nodded furiously against the mattress. He could the wet tracks smearing along his face as the force of Hal’s thrusts jolted him across the bed. “Fuck me, Alpha,” he panted. “Fuck me. Knot me. Breed me. I’m yours; _take_ me.”

Hal growled as he shoved himself as deep as he could into Kyle, and his teeth caught hold of the Omega’s shoulder. He could feel Kyle shaking underneath him as his knot grew to tie the pair together and he came deep inside of the Omega. 

Being knotted was just as overwhelming the second time as it had been the first, and Kyle’s fists clenched against the bedspread to the point that he could feel his nails cutting into his palms. Kyle could hear Hal murmuring something against the back of his neck, but the pressure inside him was so great that it blocked out everything else, and Kyle drifted away on a wave of sensation.

* * *

At the end of the week, Kyle woke up with his mind clear and free of any lingering Heat. He was still pressed up against Hal’s chest, and the Alpha’s arms were wrapped too tightly around him for Kyle to wiggle free. At some point in the night Hal had pulled the flat sheet over the pair of them and tucked Kyle securely under his chin. How he had managed that while they were tied together Kyle didn’t understand and chose not to question. Now that his Heat was over, Kyle didn’t have an excuse to cuddle against Hal, and enjoying the Alpha’s embrace beyond the end of his Heat was taking advantage of Hal.

But.

Hal showed no signs of waking, and Kyle couldn’t wiggle free without waking him. And, Kyle was exhausted from the Heat. Hal would never know if he just so happened to drift back to sleep, right? It was Kyle’s bed, after all. Kyle settled back down against the mattress to go back to sleep. And, if he buried his nose into Hal’s neck a little more firmly or pressed himself closer to the Alpha under the sheet, then that could be his own little secret, couldn’t it?

When Kyle next woke up he could smell coffee and hear the sounds of someone puttering around in the kitchen. As he drifted further out of his daze, Kyle realized that that person was humming Frank Sinatra and the bed next to him was empty. Kyle sat up, the sheet pooling around his waist, and sniffed the air again. Scents of a happy Alpha and freshly brewed coffee mingled with the scent of sex, though an open window would soon flush that scent out. Kyle could feel a dull ache in his hips as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, but it was a pleasant sensation more than anything. He scooped a pair of boxers and a shirt off the floor and pulled them on before emerging from his bedroom.

“Good morning, Kyle,” Hal said, turning from the counter to hand the Omega a cup of coffee. “How are you fe-“ Hal choked on his tongue for a moment and cleared his throat, his eyes widening briefly. “How are you feeling?”

Kyle tilted his head to the side and looked at Hal strangely for a moment before answering. “Sore,” Kyle said, taking the coffee with a grateful smile. Hal had also prepared something like a breakfast platter with the last of the supplies that Kilowog had brought them, and Kyle sat down at the breakfast bar to eat.

Hal couldn’t help but stare at Kyle. The shirt he was wearing was a little too big for him and the neckline gaped wide across his shoulders, exposing a myriad of bruises and bites that Hal had left there over the course of the week. But, more importantly, it was Hal’s shirt. Kyle was wearing Hal’s shirt; Kyle was going to smell like Hal even after Hal left, and that thought was almost enough to make Hal hard despite having just spent a week fucking Kyle through his mattress. 

Kyle couldn’t help but stare at Hal. He hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt and was standing in Kyle’s kitchen in nothing but a pair of boxers, so all the marks that Kyle had left on him were on full display. Bruises and bitemarks littered his shoulders, and Kyle found himself desperately wanting to drop to his knees and press his mouth to Hal’s abs.

Silence had descended on the two Lanterns, and they seemed to simultaneously come to the realization that they were ogling each other and quickly glanced to opposite corners of the room.

“So,” Kyle said on a cough, wrapping his hands around his mug. “You, ah, said some stuff during my Heat.”

The tips of Hal’s ears immediately went pink, and he coughed around his mouthful of coffee. “Well uh, I-it was just-“

“It’s alright,” Kyle interrupted. “I get it.”

Hal blinked. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Kyle shrugged. “Heat makes people do weird shit. It makes Alphas over protective and Omegas needy as hell. Even we can’t always fight against instincts that are that powerful. I know I said some stuff too. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Oh,” Hal said, slowly. Kyle thought it was all meaningless Heat-talk. Any hopes Hal had of this week turning into an actual relationship were abruptly dashed, and he cleared his throat to cover up any break in his voice at that realization. It wasn’t like he could just spring the fact that he had been thinking about having a long, lasting relationship with Kyle for a long time before he asked Hal to help with his Heat on Kyle. “Yeah, Heat’s a hell of a drug.” Hal managed to muster up what he hoped was a convincing smile. “Makes you say all kinds of things you wouldn’t say otherwise.”

Kyle nodded and gave Hal a quick smile. “I won’t tell anyone about it, don’t worry,” he said. Kyle didn’t plan to ever mention this week again. The events of the past seven days would remain firmly locked in his mind, coming out only when Kyle was engaged in some private time. And, if Kyle chose to remember Hal making all sorts of promises to love him and keep him safe when he was feeling the most alone and depressed, well that was between Kyle and his God. “I hope this hasn’t changed things between us?”

“Oh god no,” Hal said quickly. Hal wasn’t about to let the only relationship he had with Kyle disappear, and he had plenty of experience in keeping his love life and his social life separate, so there was no chance that this week would affect him publicly. Plus, now Hal knew how sweet Kyle was in bed, and no one had to know if he chose to think about that in the shower. And his bed. And in a rushed bathroom break. Every day. From now until the end of time. 

An awkward silence had descended on the two Lanterns, and Hal broke it by clearing his throat again and standing up. “I think I’m gonna get going, let you relax for a little while before you have to go back to Corps stuff. I’m sure you’ve seen enough of me in the past few days.” That same half-hearted smile made another appearance, and Hal did his best not to stare at the hickeys that were poking above the collar of Kyle’s stolen shirt.

“Oh, yeah, ok,” Kyle stood up quickly as Hal ducked into the bedroom to grab his Ring and his clothes. Hal was in his Lantern uniform sans mask when he re-emerged, and he rubbed at the back of his neck in an uncharacteristically sheepish gesture.

“So, I’ll, uh, see you around?” Hal faltered. How did one end a casual hook-up that went on for seven days? How did one explain to said casual hook-up that he wished they could be so much more?

“Yeah, we can get drinks. Or something.” Kyle knew he should open the door for Hal, but he was rooted to the spot. Things had gotten so awkward so quickly between them. It was a far cry from the synchronization they had experienced in the bedroom. Was Kyle supposed to kiss Hal goodbye? Was he expected to give Hal the leftover food? There was no etiquette in place for this interaction, and Kyle was floundering.

Luckily, Hal seemed to make a decision for the pair of them as he strode over to Kyle’s front door, pulled it open and said over his shoulder, “I’ll call you in a couple of days, and we can figure something out.”

Before Kyle could reply, Hal had shut the door behind him. Perhaps that was a good thing. Kyle had no idea what he was going to say. Ask Hal to stay forever as his Alpha, maybe. Kyle fussed with the hem of his shirt for a moment before grabbing his coffee and sitting down on the sofa. 

He was just thinking about putting a movie on the television for background noise when there was a knock at his balcony door, and Kyle looked over to see Hal in full uniform floating a couple of feet above his balcony. Kyle frowned but heaved himself off the couch and pulled the sliding glass door open. “Hal? Why are you back? What’s wro-“

“That’s my shirt.” Hal said breathlessly.

“What?”

“You’re wearing my shirt, and I love it.”

Kyle blinked and opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out.

“It wasn’t just Heat-talk.” Hal finally landed on the balcony and walked towards Kyle until they were standing mere inches apart. “I want to wake up next to you every day. I want to watch bad movies with you and eat shitty take-out.” Hal took Kyle’s hand in both of his own. “I want to hear you bitch about what dumb thing Guy did on any given day. I want to share my Ruts and your Heats with you, and I want, one day, to mate you, to show the world you’re mine and have kids with you.”

Kyle shook his head. “Hal, that’s just the pheromones talking. Sharing one Heat doesn’t mean that we’re meant to be together forever. It’ll wear off if you stay away from me for a while.” Kyle’s Omega instincts screamed at him to stop talking. Alpha wanted to keep him!! What did Kyle think he doing sabotaging this chance!

“No, Kyle, you’re not listening to me.” Hal’s grip on Kyle’s hand tightened, and his voice was desperate when he said, “I wanted all that before you asked me to help you with your Heat. I know this is a lot to put on you, and I know you’re probably not ready for all that. Hell, you could do so much better than me, but I’m asking you to give this a chance. If you say no I promise nothing will change, but I’ll still want you, Kyle. Nothing will change because I’ve wanted you for a long time already.”

There were tears in Kyle’s eyes. He could feel them threatening to spill over as every part of his brain screamed at him to accept. An Alpha wanted to take him, keep him as his own, why would Kyle turn that down? But, wasn’t it Hal who could do far better? How many Omegas had Hal had over the years? How many times had he given this exact speech to an Omega? How many times had he insisted that this time it was different and this Omega was really the one for him? Sure, Hal had never spent a Heat with an Omega before Kyle asked him, but how else did he entice Omega after Omega to his bed? And now he was going to string Kyle along with promises of romance and love just because Kyle was good in bed?

“Look, Hal, if you want to be fuck buddies you don’t have to put on this song and dance, you could just ask.”

Hal’s face fell and he dropped Kyle’s hand. “You think that’s what this is? You think I just want you for sex?”

Kyle scoffed. “What else would it be? I’m a terrible Omega. I don’t submit. I’ve never wanted to be knotted outside of Heat. I’ve never trusted a single Alpha in my life, and I’m a goddamn superhero. I don’t have time for all that,” Kyle waved his hand vaguely, “biology nonsense.”

“You trusted me,” Hal said so quietly that Kyle almost didn’t hear him.

“What?”

“You trusted me enough to share your Heat with me,” Hal repeated. “You trusted me to take care of you when you were at your most vulnerable. Why don’t you trust me now?”

Dammit, Kyle knew that nothing good could have possible come from sharing his Heat with the one Alpha he actually had a crush on. Now Hal would feel entitled to part of him. Hell, Hal already felt entitled to part of him if he was thinking about mating and breeding. But at the same time, there was no sign that Hal was lying. His scent was honest and open, and he looked genuinely heartbroken at Kyle’s words. All of that aside, wouldn’t Kyle trust Hal Jordan to the end of the universe and back? Wouldn’t Kyle trust Hal with every part of him even if one day it was his undoing? Kyle looked away, unable to take the sight of Hal’s open honesty any more. “I-I’m not ready for mating. Or breeding.”

“I know,” Hal said quickly. “I know you’re not. But. Could we-Can I just have one chance?”

“We take it slow,” Kyle said. “We act as though this week never happened, and we start from the beginning. That’s the only way this is going to have the slightest chance of working,”

Hal was nodding enthusiastically, fully prepared to agree to any and all terms that Kyle laid out. Kyle ran a hand through his tousled hair and glanced at everything except for Hal before asking, “So where do we go from here?”

“Coffee? Next week? You and me?” Dear god, Hal actually looked nervous. 

Kyle almost laughed. Going out for coffee seemed so mundane compared to their activities over the past week and the chaos that reigned in their lives, but Hal looked so earnest and nervous, like a teenager asking out his crush. How could Kyle say no?

“Coffee sounds great.”


	3. Chapter 3: Dating and Disasters Part 1

Next week turned into four weeks later as both Hal and Kyle were called off planet to handle crises in two different sectors of the universe. They hardly saw each other for those weeks, but Hal made sure to keep in touch through short messages to Kyle’s Ring. Kyle couldn’t help but be reminded of a teenager texting his crush at all hours of the night. These messages ranged from updates on his position and wellbeing to nonsensical questions like “Do you think Mothman knows about Capitalism?” Or “If a Guardian gives us orders but there’s no one around to hear them; does anyone give a shit?” Kyle didn’t always respond to Hal’s messages, but Hal wasn’t put off by the lack of response, and the messages kept coming.

The campaign that Kyle was sent to reinforce was long and tedious not because of any particularly dangerous or tough battles but because the races involved in the conflict were notoriously pedantic, and creating a peace treaty that satisfied both of them involved days of work on the wording and layout of the final document. Kyle was a exhausted when he finally got back to his rooms on Oa, and flopped face down onto the sofa with a sigh. Just as he was beginning to wonder if using his Ring to make food without moving from his couch, there was a knock on his door.

Kyle grunted loudly, hoping that whoever it was would either figure out that the door was open without Kyle having to get up to open the door or decide that he wasn’t home and leave. He heard some fumbling at the door and the squeak of the hinge as someone pushed it open. 

“Hey, Kyle, the door was open, so I let myself in, but I’ll leave if you want.”

It was Hal! Kyle tried not to look too eager as he pushed himself onto his palms and turned to face the front door. It was the first time he had seen Hal since the end of his Heat, and Kyle would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed the Alpha. Kyle had spent so little time in his own bed in the past weeks that his bedroom still smelled faintly of Hal when he walked in, and Kyle was reluctant to do anything to drive out the scent. As long as Hal’s scent remained Kyle could wrap himself up tightly in his covers and pretend that Hal was still there when he felt most alone. It was pathetic and born from the weak, soft Omega center that Kyle worked constantly to distance himself from, but Kyle just couldn’t seem to override his most basic wants this time. 

Kyle cleared his throat, still trying to appear casual and fighting to get the butterflies out of his stomach. “H-Hey Hal, what’s up?”

Hal beamed at him, and Kyle felt himself fall a little bit more in love with him. “Nothing much,” he said easily. “I heard you got back today, and I wanted to see you.”

Kyle’s heart leapt. Hal wanted to see him! Hal had specifically gone through the trouble to find out when Kyle was coming home and made time to come see him! Kyle felt his exhaustion leave him as he stood up and walked into his kitchen to greet Hal properly.

“Oh, ok! Make yourself comfortable!” Kyle did his best to sound casual, but he knew he probably failed spectacularly. “I don’t know if I have anything edible in the fridge, but- wait.” Kyle stopped as he caught sight of what Hal was carrying. “Is that food?”

Hal smiled and held up the plastic bag. “Yeah! I thought you might be hungry, so I popped over to Sector 79 and picked up dinner.”

Kyle’s eyes lit up; Sector 79 was home to the planet that had Kyle’s favorite restaurant outside of Earth’s atmosphere. This restaurant had some sort of meat dish that was absolutely to die for; Kyle wasn’t sure what kind of meat it was, but it was cooked to perfection and seasoned so well that Kyle was more than willing to ignore the question of what animal he was eating. Kyle had talked Hal’s ear off almost continuously about the dish after he discovered it, but he never imagined that Hal had bothered to remember any of what he had said. 

Kyle took the bag from Hal and gestured for him to sit at the breakfast bar as he pulled plates from the cabinets and began dishing the food out. “How was Sector 2435?” Hal asked. When Kyle set his plate in front of him. 

Kyle’s eyes flashed dangerously. “A complete waste of time! First of all these two races absolutely refuse to learn each other’s language which meant I spent most of my time being a fancy translator...” Kyle’s rant seemed to be something he needed to get off his chest, so Hal sat back and let Kyle’s angry tirad wash over him. Kyle gestured expansively with his fork, talking through his mouthful and getting progressively more and more animated as he relayed his sources of frustration to Hal. 

Hal found himself smiling softly as he watched Kyle. He wasn’t really listening to what the Omega was saying, knowing that Kyle would never ask for his opinion in the middle of a rant. Hal took in the way that Kyle’s mouth moved, the little crease that formed in between his eyebrows when he frowned, the way his eyes lit up when he reached a particularly irksome part of his story, and the smooth curve of his back that formed when he leaned on the counter to eat his dinner. Suddenly, Kyle stopped. “What’s up, Hal?”

Hal’s smile grew. “Nothing,” he said. “You’re just cute.” The tips of Kyle’s ears flushed red, and Kyle pushed some of the food on his plate around. A comfortable silence stretched between the pair even after they had finished their dinners, and it was only when Kyle started yawning that Hal remembered how tired the Omega had to be. 

“So, I know we had to postpone our date, but I was thinking that maybe we could reschedule for tomorrow? Unless you already have plans?”

Kyle perked up at Hal’s words. “No, tomorrow’s great! Where are we going?”

“I was thinking we could go ice skating? Maybe get some coffee at the same time? Noon tomorrow?”

Kyle couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, or the excitement that bubbled in his stomach. “Noon tomorrow,” he agreed.

* * *

Not far from Oa was a small planetoid called, aptly, Winter that orbited a Brown Dwarf Star. This planetoid was far enough away from the star that its climate constantly resembled the mountains of Europe back on Earth in the winter. Eventually, Winter came into the possession of an intergalactic industrialist who recognized its potential as a resort planet. Now the rich and famous of the galaxy could spend their vacation time enjoying the snow that fell constantly on this little planetoid. As with so many other elites, the particular industrialist that owned Winter eventually came under scrutiny from the Green Lantern Corps and gave the Lanterns free access to the planetoid’s facilities in order to escape the charges levied against him.

Hal wouldn’t have bothered with Winter and the slightly illegal bargain struck by the industrialist and the Guardians had it not been for the fact that this particular planetoid was home to the only cafes in the sector that served something that was almost, but not quite, entirely unlike coffee. So, it was to Winter that Hal led Kyle on the morning of their date. As the pair broke through Winter’s thin upper atmosphere and Hal relayed their intentions to the planetoid’s control tower, Kyle focused on his Ring for a moment to create constructs of mittens, ear muffs, a scarf, and a heavy coat on himself. None of those things were necessary, of course, his Ring kept him more than warm enough, but it simply didn’t feel right to be standing in a snowy field without all of the gear he would have needed on Earth. Hal didn’t notice Kyle’s change in wardrobe until the pair landed on the edge of the perpetually frozen pond outside the resort that housed one of the cafes that served Hal’s least favorite version of coffee and laughed when he saw Kyle bury his chin in the scarf construct wrapped around his neck.

Kyle raised his eyebrows and twitched his fingers inside his construct mittens, and a construct in the shape of a floppy hat with a massive pom-pom stuck to the top appeared on Hal’s head and immediately fell down to cover his eyes. Hal spluttered for a moment and pushed the hat back so he could glare half-heartedly at Kyle who was too busy whistling and doing his best to look overly innocent to even take notice of Hal’s indignation. 

Hal tossed the hat construct into the snow where Kyle let it dissipate, and the pair walked over to the cafe to order their drinks. Hal wasn’t surprised when Kyle ordered the most expensive and complicated thing on the menu, nor was he surprised when Kyle sighed upon taking his first sip of the overly sugary concoction and frowned at the pile of whipped cream in his cup. “I wonder how much it would cost to ship a cow out here,” Kyle said. “Maybe then they could figure out how to make proper coffee.”

“Are you sure that’s still coffee? I’m pretty sure it’s just sugar and water at this point.”

Kyle stuck his tongue out at Hal and took another sip of the disappointing beverage. Hal reached out, wiped off the spot of whipped cream that had ended up on Kyle’s nose, and popped his fingers into his mouth to get a taste of the sugary substance. “It could be worse. Remember Kilowog’s attempt at coffee?” Hal said, oblivious to the way that Kyle’s cheeks colored at his touch.

Kyle wrinkled his nose at the memory, shuddered, and buried his nose in his drink again. “Don’t remind me.” 

Hal very carefully did not laugh at Kyle as he took a sip of his own coffee, which was more like vaguely coffee flavored watery milk if he was being honest, but it was warm and Hal had spent money on it, so he would drink it, He held his arm out to Kyle and nodded towards the pond. “Shall we?”

Kyle flushed as he threaded his arm through Hal’s, though Hal was sure he just imagined it being for him. It probably had something to do with how cold it was. As the pair meandered down to the edge of the pond in no great hurry, Kyle looked at Hal with a slight frown. “Do you even know how to ice skate?” he asked.

“Of course I do.” He didn’t. “I used to go ice skating all the time in the winter in Coast City.” He had never even seen an ice rink in real life. “I know all sorts of tricks, you know, jumps and shit.” He wasn’t actually sure that he could stand up on the skates, let alone actually walk on them. 

Kyle made a surprised noise. “Well, then I look forward to seeing them.”

“Oh, no,” Hal said. “ I couldn’t. What kind of date would I be if I left you behind like that? Besides I have this stuff to drink,” Hal gestured to the cup in his hand.

By now they had reached the edge of the pond, and Kyle held out his hand for Hal’s cup. “I’ll hold on to it. I want you to show off for me.”

Hal coughed. “I don’t have any, uh, ice skates?”

Kyle tilted his head to the side and a pair of ice skate constructs appeared on Hal’s feet, making the Alpha stumble for a moment. While Hal was distracted, Kyle snagged the cup of not-quite-coffee out of his hand and nodded at the pond, “Come on, Alpha, prove that you’re worthy of me.”

Well, how could Hal turn down a challenge like that? He walked unsteadily to the very edge of the pond and carefully edged out onto the ice. As he moved to take a step forward with his left foot, his right foot suddenly slid out from under him, and Hal crashed to the ice on his stomach. As he lay prone and winded on the ice, Hal saw a pair of glowing white ice skates appear in front of him and looked up to find Kyle staring down at him with an amused look on his face. 

“You’ve never been ice skating in your life, have you, Hal?”

“Of course I have,” Hal protested, struggling his way back to his feet. “It’s just that the gravity of this planet threw me off. I’ve gotten it figured out now, though.” The fact that he wobbled precariously as he stood up told Kyle that he was lying again.

Kyle laughed and offered his arm for Hal to lean on. “Hal, you don’t have to lie to me. It’s fine if you haven’t. I can help you, if you want.”

Hal took Kyle’s arm and let him show him how to balance on the thin skates and move his feet so he wasn’t sent sprawling to the ground immediately and, gradually, he was able to let go of Kyle until the pair were skating side by side on the edge of the pond talking quietly and watching the more daring skaters around them pull off the occasional spin or jump. Kyle was still carrying both of their coffees as Hal still occasionally needed both arms to keep his balance when he hit an uneven patch in the ice.

“So how do you know how to skate anyway?” Hal asked. 

“I lived in New York,” Kyle said. “You know, where it actually snows?”

“It snows in California!”

“Not in Coast City!”

Hal couldn’t argue with that. “So you were one of those people at the Rockefeller Center every year, then?”

“Not until I started dating Alex, I wasn’t. She’s the one who taught me.” 

Hal nodded. Alex was a topic he had never broached with Kyle. All of the Earth Lanterns tended to stay away from that topic. Kyle wasn’t shy about telling anyone who asked what happened, but the topic was a decided mood killer. As expected, Hal noticed that Kyle’s mood had shifted from pleasantly amused to decidedly melancholy and looked around for something to cheer him up. There was a patch of blue in the middle of the pond that other skaters seemed to be avoiding, but Hal, emboldened by the fact that he had managed to remain on his feet for a full ten minutes without falling over, was ready to get a little more daring in his skating. After all, he had an Omega to impress. Leaving Kyle at the edge of the pond, Hal skated towards the middle, hoping to build up enough speed that he could do a dramatic stop and kick up ice the way he saw Olympic skaters do on TV, maybe cover Kyle in ice flakes to see the adorable way his face turned red when he got indignant or create an need for Kyle to be warmed up. The image of Kyle wrapped in Hal’s leather flight jacket made Hal’s insides tingle in want and anticipation. Kyle was shouting something to him as he sped toward the blue patch, but the wind was loud in Hal’s ears, and he didn’t hear what Kyle said.

He managed to get to the center of the blue patch before he heard the cracking. Hal stopped short and looked down. Spreading out in all directions from his location were great fissures in the ice; water was beginning to leak through those fissures, and Hal could feel the ice moving below him. He looked back at Kyle, and managed to catch a glimpse of the Omega taking to the air and flying towards him, coffee lying spilt and forgotten on the ground, before the ice underneath him split completely, and Hal was swallowed by the freezing water below.

* * *

Hal took a seat on the opposite side of the hot tub from Kyle, and spread his arms along the sides, feeling slowly returning to his toes and fingers with a painful tingling sensation. Kyle had been able to pull Hal out of the frozen pond without too much trouble, but Hal had still been nearly frozen by the water that saturated his clothes when he lost focus and his atmospheric shield failed momentarily. Deep inside Hal was bristling in embarrassment about being saved by Kyle, especially when he was working to impress the Omega, but he was mostly just glad they had been able to get into the resort building to warm up quickly.

Kyle scooted along the bench until they were sitting next to each other and Hal’s arm was inadvertently around his shoulders. “Why did you lie to me about being able to ice skate?” Kyle asked.

Hal shrugged, not looking at Kyle. “Just wanted to impress you, I guess.” 

Kyle’s heart melted at Hal’s words, and he slid slightly closer to the Alpha. “I think you’re plenty impressive enough already,” he confessed quietly.

That got Hal to look back at Kyle. With Kyle tucked up against his shoulder like this, Hal found himself actually having to look down at the Omega. “Really?”

“Sure,” Kyle looked up at Hal. “Who wouldn’t be impressed by you? You’re brave and strong and kind, and you’ve overcome things that would have broken lesser men.” Kyle trailed off, and Hal suddenly realized just how closely the two of them were sitting. It would take only half a thought, a breath, and Hal could press his lips to Kyle’s. 

That’s exactly what Kyle did. The Omega closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently to Hal’s in a chaste kiss. Hal kissed back for an instant before abruptly remembering their conversation on Kyle’s balcony about how they had to act as though they hadn’t shared Kyle’s Heat, as though this were the first time they had thought about each other in a romantic way. Most people didn’t kiss on the first date. Kyle had been the one to impose those restrictions on their relationship, so why was he the one kissing Hal now? It must be a test, Hal decided. Kyle was testing Hal on how serious the Alpha was about wanting to have an actual relationship rather than simply being fuck buddies. Hal pulled back and turned away when Kyle made a soft, confused noise. 

“No, Kyle,” Hal said. “Not on the first date.”

Kyle blinked and let out a wounded sound. Alpha didn’t want him? What had he done wrong? Hal had been more than happy to kiss him during his Heat and even in the brief moments during that week where he wasn’t overcome with the Heat in his belly. So what had changed now? Why was Hal suddenly so unwilling to kiss him or even touch him if there weren’t clothes between the two of them? Was Hal only attracted to him because of the Heat hormones? Was all this dating just a ploy to ensure that Kyle didn’t go to another Alpha for his Heats? Perhaps Hal didn’t care about Kyle. Perhaps he only cared about having a place he could warm his knot once every three months. Perhaps that’s all Kyle was to him.

Silence descended on the pair as Kyle sat back and frowned. Hal didn’t even seem to want to touch him without a layer of clothing between them. What had changed over the weeks they were apart? Why was Hal no longer attracted to him?

Hal, apparently oblivious to the Omega’s inner turmoil pulled his arm from around Kyle’s shoulders and turned to face the Omega more fully. “I promise,” he said, “that our next date won’t be such a disaster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, confession time. This chapter and the next one or two chapters were all meant to be one chapter, but the first draft was clunky and complicated and it looked like that monster chapter was going to be at least 15,000 words on it own, so I decided to split it. That means it will take a little while longer to get back to the smut but I think it’ll flow better.
> 
> Another confession: I’m Aro-Ace. I’ve never been on a date in my life. I have no idea whether these dating chapters are any good but I’m happy with them so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Look, DC's the one who called Kyle the Omega Lantern. What exactly did they expect?


End file.
